mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Canterlot High/Galeria
Exterior de Canterlot High Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Canterlot High School exterior evening.png Limo front EG.png Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Pinkie and Rainbow on the soccer pitch EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Students exiting the school EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Stop" EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Áreas Gerais Twilight and Spike in empty hallway EG.png Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png Twilight in a dark hallway EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Twilight and the vending machine EG.png Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Twilight enters Canterlot High School EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Salas Cheerilee at the chalkboard EG.png Twilight in the boys' bathroom EG.png Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png Twilight finds the library EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Wiz Kid dribbling basketball sloppily EG3.png Miss Cheerilee annoyed in the library EG3.png CHS students in the library EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Categoria:Galerias de locais Categoria:Equestria Girls